miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Layla Reeves
|image=Layla_Reeves_Square_1.png |caption= |first= |latest= |only= |voiced by=Laura Bailey |gender=Female |full name=Layla Reeves |superhero identity=Lapine |supervillain identity=Dark Beauty (Book 1) |aliases=Leihttps://miraculous-ladybug-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Layla_Reeves#Nicknames Wild GirlBy Luka, sometimes |species=Human |age=14 |occupation=Waitress at Sweet Bliss Bakery Student at Collège Françoise Dupont |affiliations=Sweet Bliss Bakery Collège Françoise Dupont |residence=Reeves Apartment, Paris, France |relatives= Hime Reeves (father) Shata Reeves (mother; deceased) |friends=Marinette Dupain-Cheng Juleka Couffaine Rose Lavalliant Alya Cesaire Nino Laffihe Adrien Agreste Max Kante Le Chien Kim Alix Kubdul Luka Couffaine Lila Rossi (status: unknown) |enemies=Chloe Bourgeois Marinette Dupain-Cheng (former rival) |loveinterests=Luka Couffaine |pets=Speed (dog) |owners= |likes=Music Singing Bread Books Jagged Stone's Music Sketching Video Games Brand name shoes (mainly Nike or Vans) Calamari Cooking Luka Couffaine |dislikes=Shrimp Long Speeches XY Small holes Chloe's ranting |wieldedmiraculous= |powersource= |keptmiraculous= |abilities=Pig Latin Martial Arts Archery Enhanced Speed and Strength (as Lapine) |weapons= }} is a character from Miraculous: Tale of Ladybug and Cat Noir. She is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Birthday:' February 4th *'Zodiac Sign:' Aquarius *'Favorite Food:' Anything with Bread *'Favorite Color:' Purple *'Favorite Hobby:' Sketching *'Pet:' Speed *'Favorite Movies:' Action & Adventure *'Loves:' Listening to Music *'Hates:' Cleaning *'Favorite Music:' Pop Fears *As a child, Layla use to be afraid of dogs. Until she got Speed as a birthday present from her uncle. *She has an unexplainable fear of small holes. Also known as Trypophobia. Dreams *She dreams of one day becoming a famous chef. Skills *'Academic Skills': Compared to her sister and her friends, Layla has the biggest problems in school and has quite a lot troubles with studying. Adding to that, she is very bad in speaking, understanding and learning languages that are not her native language, English. *'Other Skills:' Since Layla was a child, she helped out at her family's bakery. Due to that, she is really skilled in cooking, even though she doesn't show it that often. On top of that, Layla is quite a hard worker. As long as it has nothing to do with school, Layla usually does her best at everything she does. Due to her energetic personality, Ruby is really good at convincing others of something. She usually uses this ability to convince others not to give up on anything. Physical Information Appearance Layla has ginger hair, that reaches to her shoulders, having them styled in bangs. She mostly ties it in a low ponytail, but sometimes she lets it lose. She's mostly wearing them tied to pig tails during her basketball practice or during matches. Layla's eyes are blue colored. She has fair to slightly tanned skin. Clothing Style Layla is usually seen wearing hoodies and shorts. She tends to stick to pants and shirts rather than wearing skirts and dresses. Sometimes she will wear sneakers especially white coloured sneakers. But while in her casual style she wears hiking boots. Casual In civilian, Layla wears a white shirt with a rainbow coloured treble clef on it. On top, she wears a purple hoodie with pockets. She wears shorts, which she has rolled up. She wears white socks which she folds to her ankles. She wears brown hiking boots as well. General Information Personality Layla is a young and energetic girl. She is very athletic and a good team player. She has a strong will and always tries to do her best. She would never just drop something just she got bored by it or she doesn’t want to do anything anymore. She loves to listen to music and sing along, especially when doing her homework. She also loves to cook and bake. Relationships Erenn Erenn is Layla's kwami. He helps Layla transform into Lapine. Juleka Couffaine Rose Lavlliant Lila Rossi Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Nino Laffihe/Caraspace Chloe Bourgeois/Queen Bee Luka Couffaine Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx Max Kante Le Chien Kim Etymology :Layla - Layla is a variant of Leila, a name of Arabic origin. In Arabic, 'leila' means 'night.' In bestowing Leila as a given name in the convention of its root etymology, it has come to mean 'dark beauty' or 'one who was born at night.' The name has been in circulation since medieval times as evidenced by the true Arabian legend of 'Qays and Layla' :Reeves - Patronymic from Reeve. topographic name for someone who lived on the margin of a wood, from a misdivision of the Middle English phrase atter eves 'at the edge' Nicknames :Lei - A name shortened by the variant of 'Layla', 'Leila'https://miraculous-ladybug-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Layla_Reeves#Etymology Music Layla loves to listen to all kinds of music, but her favourite genre is pop. She seems to be a fan of 5 second of summer. Her favourite song is 'Elastic Heart.' It is heard when she was doing her homework. Quotes Trivia Fanfictions Category:Future Miraculous holders Category:Miracusona Category:Females Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Non-Miraculous holder Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Fan character Category:Fanon